Benjamin Linus
| LetzterAuftritt=N/A | Flashback= | Flashforward= | Name=Benjamin Linus | Alter=41 (am 22. Dezember 1963 geboren) | Herkunft=Portland, USA | Status=am Leben | Beruf=ehemaliger DHARMA Arbeiter | Familie=Roger Linus - Vater Emily Linus - Mutter Alexandra Linus - Adoptivtochter | Darsteller=Michael Emerson | Synchronsprecher=Udo Schenk | Kleidung=Kleidung von Benjamin Linus }} Benjamin "Ben" Linus scheint der Anführer der Anderen zu sein. Er behauptet, dass er schon sein ganzes Leben lang auf der Insel gelebt hat. Am 58. Tag nach dem Absturz landet er in einer von Danielle Rousseaus Fallen. Sie übergibt ihn den Überlebenden, die ihn in der Schwan-Station gefangen halten und herauszufinden versuchen, ob er einer der Anderen ist oder nicht. Er erzählt ihnen eine umfangreiche Geschichte und behauptet, er sei Henry Gale, ein unschuldiger Überlebender eines Ballonabsturzes auf der Insel. Er wird als Anderer enttarnt. Ben wird kurz darauf von Michael freigelassen, der dafür seinen Sohn Walt zurückbekommt. Als Ben mit einem Boot bei der Pala-Fähre ankommt, verhält er sich wie ein Anführer der Anderen. Außerhalb der Insel Ben behauptet, dass er sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel verbracht hat. Es ist unklar, ob das bedeutet, dass er dort geboren wurde oder als kleines Kind auf die Insel gezogen oder darauf gestrandet ist. Er könnte auch für seine eigenen Zwecke lügen. Er sagt zu Locke, dass er auf der Insel geboren wurde. Ben bringt Sawyer auf den Gipfel eines Berges, von dem man eine andere Insel sehen kann. Ben erzählt Sawyer, dass das Flugzeug auf der anderen Insel abgestürzt ist und es deshalb nichts gibt, wohin er fliehen kann. Ben wurde nicht auf der Insel geboren und er gibt es Locke gegenüber auch zu. Auf der Insel Staffel 2 Als Gefangener der Überlebenden in Rousseaus Falle]] Ben wird von Danielle Rousseau in einer Netzfalle gefangen und den Überlebenden von Flug 815 übergeben. Als er versucht zu fliehen, schießt sie mit einem Pfeil auf ihn und Sayid bringt ihn in die Schwan-Station, in der er von Jack verarztet wird. Sayid hört auf Danielle, die ihm gesagt hat, dass sie dem Mann nicht trauen dürfen, und so wird Ben in der Waffenkammer eingesperrt. Als ein Gefangener behauptet Ben, er sei Henry Gale, ein reicher Besitzer einer Minengesellschaft aus Minnesota, der mit seiner Frau Jennifer in einem Ballon auf der Insel abgestürzt sei. Sayid und Locke nehmen ihm die Geschichte nicht ab, während Jack die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zieht, dass er unschuldig ist. "Henry" erzählt, seine Frau sei an einer mysteriösen Krankheit gestorben und hält auch weiterhin daran fest, als Sayid ihn foltert. Jack, Locke und Sayid beschließen, die Existenz des Gefangenen vor der Gruppe geheimzuhalten, aber Sayid erzählt Charlie von ihm und Eko und Ana-Lucia entdecken ihn später ebenfalls. Eko, der scheinbar glaubt, dass Ben einer der Andere ist, gesteht ihm, dass er in der ersten Nacht auf der Insel zwei der Anderen getötet hat. Um seine Geschichte glaubwürdiger zu machen, zeichnet Ben eine Karte vom Schwan zum Ballon und zum Grab seiner Frau. Sayid, Ana-Lucia und Charlie folgen der Karte und finden alles genau wie beschrieben vor, doch Sayid bleibt weiterhin skeptisch. Deshalb öffnet er das Grab und findet darin keine Frau, sondern einen Mann, den er dank seines Führerscheins als den wahren Henry Gale identifizieren kann. während der Verriegelung]] Während diesem Ausflug, ereignete sich in der Luke die Verriegelung und Locke, dessen Beine unter einer Feuerschutztür eingeklemmt sind, ist dazu gezwungen, Henry zu überreden, die Taste zu drücken. Locke kann nicht bezeugen, wie die Verriegelung aufgehoben wird. Kurz danach kommt der Suchtrupp zurück und offenbart, dass der Mann, den sie als "Henry" kennen, ein Betrüger und einer der Anderen ist; der echte Henry Gale ist tot und begraben. Sayid erschießt Ben beinahe, als er keine Antworten von diesem bekommt, aber Ana-Lucia kann ihn gerade noch daran hindern. Nach weiteren Fragen enthüllt Ben, dass er Mr. Friendly kennt, sagt aber "Er ist ein niemand", als Ana-Lucia fragt, ob er der Anführer der Anderen sei. Nach einiger Zeit der Gefangenschaft weigert sich Ben etwas zu essen, zu drinken oder zu sagen. Als Jack sagt, dass er "Henry" gegen Walt eintauschen will, entgegnet Ben, dass die Anderen sich nie auf den Tausch einlassen würden. erfreut sich an seinem Erfolg, John zu manipulieren.]] Ben konnte in der Waffenkammer die Ereignisse im Schwan hören und ist sich daher den Auseinandersetzungen Jacks und Lockes bewusst. Aufgrund dieses Wissens versucht er Locke zu manipulieren, indem er ihm erzählt, dass er in Jacks Schatten steht und sich alles von ihm gefallen lässt. Locke wird tatsächlich sehr wütend und wirft einige Dinge durch die Station. Darüber hinaus hilft Henry John bei der Verriegelung und bringt ihn später dazu, seinen Glauben, ob er die Taste drücken soll oder nicht, in Frage zu stellen. Er erzählt Locke später, dass er von den Anderen geschickt wurde, um ihn zu holen, da er "einer von den Guten" sei. Ben sagt, dass "Er" ihn töten werde, da ihm die Mission nicht gelungen ist. befreit Ben aus der Waffenkammer]] Später erwürgt Ben beinahe Ana-Lucia, aus Wut, weil sie Goodwin getötet hat und er erzählt ihr, dass Goodwin geglaubt hatte, sie könne sich ändern. Locke kommt Ana-Lucia gerade noch rechtzeitig zu Hilfe, indem er Ben mit seiner Krücke bewusstlos schlägt. Allerdings verschweigt Locke Jack den Vorfall, was möglicherweise auf die frühere Manipulation von Ben zurück geht. Später informiert er Jack doch darüber, doch es ist beinahe zu spät, da Ana-Lucia Ben töten will. Allerdings bemerkt diese, dass sie es nicht über sich bringen kann und verschont Ben deshalb. Am Ende erschießt Michael Ana-Lucia und Libby und lässt Ben frei. Er schießt sich selbst in den Arm und behauptet, Ben wäre dafür verantwortlich. Als einer der Anderen an der Anlegestelle der Pala-Fähre]] Ben scheint der Anführer der Anderen zu sein, denn er regelt den Walt Austausch an der Anlegestelle der Pala-Fähre. Er tadelt Tom leicht dafür, dass er seinen Bart nicht trägt. Er erwähnt außerdem, dass sie mit Walt mehr bekommen haben, als sie eingesetzt haben, was andeutet, dass es für sie nicht so enttäuschend ist, Walt und das Boot an Michael zu verlieren. Als Michael fragt "Was seid ihr für Menschen?" antwortet er "Wir sind die Guten, Michael", womit er die Reihe der Anderen, die das Wort "gut" gebrauchen fortsetzt. Schließlich behauptet er, dass Michael - wenn er die Insel verlassen hat - nicht mehr zurück könne. Staffel 3 ]] Bens wahrer Name wird offenbart, als er sich Jack vorstellt. Man erfährt auch, dass er derjenige war, der Ethan und Goodwin losschickte, um die Überlebenden von Flug 815 auszuspionieren. Bens Rolle scheint bis jetzt die eines Puppenspielers zu sein; sein Frühstück mit Kate am Strand wirkt inszeniert - er widmet außerdem einige Zeit der Beobachtung und dem Belauschen der Gefangenen (Kate und Sawyer) in einem Raum, der mit Bildschirmen ausgestattet ist, auf denen verschiedene Räume/Gebiete der Hydra-Station zu sehen sind. Zudem behauptet er, sein ganzes Leben auf der Insel verbracht zu haben. Wenn er also geboren wurde, als die Dharma Initiative mit ihrer Arbeit auf der Insel begann, muss er 34 Jahre alt sein, da Dharma 1970 gegründet wurde. Vielleicht ist dies aber auch ein Hinweis darauf, dass schon vor der Dharma Initiative Menschen auf der Insel waren. Jack sieht an einer Wand der Hydra Röntgenbilder, die zu einem etwa 40-jährigen Mann mit einem Tumor an der Wirbelsäule gehören müssen. Ben gibt versehentlich zu, dass er einen Tumor hat, als Jack danach fragt. Daraufhin wird enthüllt, dass Jack gefangen gehalten wird, damit er Ben an der Wirbelsäule operieren kann. Ben erzählt außerdem, dass er zwei Tage vor dem Flugzeugabsturz herausfand, dass er einen Tumor hat. Jack willigt schließlich ein, ihn zu operieren und anfangs geht alles gut, bis Jack ihm plötzlich einen lebensbedrohlichen Schnitt zufügt. Er verkündet, dass Ben sterben wird, wenn er den Schnitt nicht innerhalb von einer Stunde wieder zugenäht hat. Er verlangt, dass Kate und Sawyer freigelassen wird, sonst werde er Ben sterben lassen. Ben scheint auch eine Verbindung zu Alex zu haben; unmittelbar vor der Operation will er wissen, ob sie nach ihm gefragt hat und bei dem Vorfall im Steinbruch, wollte Alex mit Ben reden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ben der (Adoptiv-)Vater von Alex ist. right|thumb|Ben wacht während der Operation auf Später erwacht Ben während der Operation und scheint seine Situation als Geisel zu verstehen. Er möchte allein mit Juliet sprechen und nach einigem Zögern verlassen Jack und Tom den Raum. Sie beobachten durch eine Glasscheibe das Gespräch von Juliet und Ben, nach dem Juliet schließlich bereit ist, Kate und Sawyer bei der Flucht zu helfen, damit Jack Bens Leben rettet. Jack beendet schließlich die OP. left|thumb|Ben verhindert [[Juliets Hinrichtung]] Juliet zeigt Jack ein Foto von Bens Narbe an der Wirbelsäule, welche sich entzündet hat. Als Jack durch Alexandra Rousseau von Juliets bevorstehender Hinrichtung erfährt, sagt er einer Untersuchung Bens zu und überredet Ben Juliet zu verschonen, wenn er bei ihm bleiben und sich um ihn kümmern soll. In erfahren wir, dass er die ganze Mitarbeiterschaft der Dharma Initiative der Insel umbrachte, mit Hilfe der "Feinde" um Richard Alpert. Auch wird bekannt, dass Roger Workman sein Vater ist, und seine Mutter nach seiner Geburt, in einem Wald nahe Portland, stirbt. right|thumb|Ben mit seinem Vater, kurz bevor er diesen tötet In der Gegenwart (an seinem Geburtstag) fällt ihm auf, dass sein Kassettenrekorder fehlt. Im selben Moment kommt Locke mit seinem toten Vater auf den Schultern ins Camp und verlangt von Ben, alles über die Insel zu erfahren. Im folgenden Gespräch erwähnt Ben Jacob, und dass er der einzige sei, der Jacob jemals gesehen hat. Daraufhin erwidert Locke, er glaube nicht, dass Jacob überhaupt existiert und Ben nur ein Lügner ist. Plötzlich taucht Mikhail auf und erzählt von Naomis Auftauchen. Doch Locke unterbricht und verkündet, dass Ben ihn erst zu Jacob führen wird, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Als Ben dann versucht, Locke die höhere Priorität von Mikhails Nachricht nahezulegen, schlägt Locke auf Mikhail ein. Ben versucht, die Anderen dazu zu bringen, Mikhail zu helfen, aber niemand bewegt sich. Schliesslich gibt sich Ben geschlagen und stimmt zu, dass er mit Locke zu Jacob gehen wird. Kurz bevor die beiden aufbrechen, bekommt Locke von Alex eine Pistole ausgehändigt. Sie dreht sich zu Ben und sagt "Alles gute zum Geburtstag". thumb|left|Ben und Locke überqueren die Asche.Grenze kurz vor [[Jacobs Haus]] Nachdem sie aufgebrochen sind, überqueren sie eine graue, Asche-ähnliche Grenze und erreichen Jacobs Hütte. Bevor sie eintreten, warnt Ben Locke vor Jacobs Angst vor Technik. Dennoch nimmt Locke heimlich eine Taschenlampe mit ins Haus. Im Haus fängt Ben an, mit Jacob zu sprechen. Allerdings ist für Locke niemand zu sehen, der Stuhl ist leer. Locke regt sich auf, hält Ben für wahnsinnig und will gerade das Haus verlassen, als eine Stimme sagt "Hilf mir". Locke dreht sich um und fragt Ben, was er gesagt hat. Verwirrt entgegnet Ben, er habe nichts gesagt und nichts gehört. Wütend leuchtet Locke Ben mit der Taschenlampe ins Gesicht. Plötzlich fängt das Haus an zu wackeln und Ben scheint durch Jacob gegen die Wand geworfen zu werden. Schnell verlassen beide das Haus. Am nächsten Morgen führt Ben Locke zu dem offenen Grab, in dem alle Leichen der DHARMA-Initiative liegen und erzählt ihm, was er damals getan hat. Plötzlich versucht Locke, Ben mit seiner Waffe zu erschiessen, aber Ben ist schneller und Locke fällt angeschossen in das Loch. Ben fragt ihn, was Jacob gesagt hat. Locke sagt es ihm und Ben ist offensichtlich erschüttert und lässt Locke mit den Worten "Hoffen wir, dass er dir hilft" zurück. Zurück im Lager fragt Alex, was mit Locke passiert ist. Ben antwortet, ihm sei was zugestoßen. Sarkastisch dankt er ihr noch für die Waffe, die sie Locke gegeben hat. Dann erklärt er Richard und Pryce, dass ihr Plan um einen Tag vorgezogen werden müsse und notfalls alle Frauen zu entführen sind, sollte Juliet mit dem Markieren der Zelte noch nicht fertig sein. Ausserdem sollen alle Männer, die sich eventuell in den Weg stellen, erschossen werden. Auf einen Einwand von Richard entgegnet er, dass er nur Jacobs Befehle weitergibt. Nachdem Charlie in der Unterwasserstation gefangen genommen wurde, wird Ben von Bonnie über den überraschenden Besuch unterrichtet. Als er erfährt, dass Juliet die Lage der Unterwasserstation preisgegeben hat, befürchtet er, dass sie auch vor dem geplantem Überfall auf das Camp gewarnt hat. Er schafft es jedoch nicht mehr Ryan (der auf dem Weg ins Camp ist) von seiner Befürchtung zu erzählen. Nachdem sieben Andere ums Leben gekommen sind, funkt Tom Ben an und berichtet von der Situation. Unter dem Druck, dass Jin erschossen werden soll, verrät Bernard den Plan der Losties, welcher direkt an Ben weitergegeben wird. Dieser befiehlt Richard Alpert mit den übrigen Anderen im Zeltlager zum Tempel zu wandern, während er selbst sich auf den Weg zum Funkturm macht, um Jack seinen Plan auszureden. Alex möchte sich anschließen, womit Ben überraschender Weise sofort einverstanden ist und ihr sagt, sie würde so auch ihre neue Familie kennenlernen. thumb|left|Ben fängt Jack und dessen Gruppe vor dem Funkturm ab thumb|right|Ben nachdem er von [[Jack zusammengeschlagen wurde]] Ben und Alex begegnen Jack, der mit den anderen auf dem Weg zum Funkturm ist. Ben möchte unbedingt 5 Minuten mit Jack unter vier Augen sprechen. Ben behauptet, Naomi sei nicht die, die sie vorgibt zu sein und würde große Gefahren bringen, wenn er nicht ihr Satellitentelefon bekommen würde. Jack glaubt ihm nicht, schlägt Ben zusammen und nimmt ihn gefangen, nachdem dieser als Druckmittel per Walkie befohlen hatte Sayid, Bernard und Jin zu töten. Tatsächlich feuerte Ryan aber nur drei Schüsse in den Sand und lässt sowohl Ben als auch Jack in dem Glauben, die drei seine nun tot. In einer Kurzschlussreaktion schlägt Jack Ben zusammen. Noch auf dem Boden liegend stellt Ben Alex ihrer leiblichen Mutter vor: Danielle. Staffel 4 bei sich trug]] Später trifft Johns Gruppe auf Frau, die sich als Charlotte Lewis vorstellt. Sie gibt an, auf dem Frachter gewesen zu sein. Es zeigt sich, dass Ben viele Informationen über sie und ihr Leben hat - ihren vollständigen Namen, ihre Familie und ihren Bildungsabschluss, wovon sie nichts bestreitet. Er benennt auch die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams und sagt, sie seien geschickt worden, um ihn zu finden. Als er nach der Quelle dieser Informationen gefragt wird, behauptet Ben, er habe einen Mann an Bord ihres Frachters. Jacks Gruppe trifft unterdessen auf zwei weitere Männer vom Frachter, Daniel Faraday und Miles Straume. Miles zeigt Jack ein Foto und gibt an, auf der Suche nach diesem Mann zu sein. Das Foto zeigt Ben. Auf der Suche nach der verschollenen Charlotte, machen sich Sayid und Kate auf den Weg zu den Baracken. John hatte angekündigt sich dort verstecken zu wollen. Sayid vermutet, dass John auf dem Weg dorthin Charlotte gefunden hat. Bei den Baracken angekommen, betritt Sayid Bens Haus und entdeckt einen versteckten Raum. Dort findet er in einer Schublade neben vielen Scheinen verschiedener Währungen (auch 50 Euro-Scheine) Reisepässe aus aller Welt. Darunter sind z.B. Brasilien und Schweiz. left|250px|thumb|"I've already read it" Ben sitzt im Keller seinen Hauses, indem zuvor Locke's Vater gefangen gehalten wurde. Locke tritt ein und bringt ihm Frühstück und ein Buch. Ben schmälert John, indem er behauptet, dass Locke sehr vezweifelt ist, und unfähig über sein weiteres Vorgehen zu entscheiden. Er wirft Locke vor, dass er es nicht geschafft habe, Jacobs Hütte zu finden. Ben sagt, dass Locke "verlorener als jemals zuvor" ist und deswegen sogar kommt, um Ben um Hilfe zu bitten. Locke entgegnet Ben, dass er wohl wisse, was er tun muss und verlässt den Raum samt Frühstückstablett, bevor ihn Ben weiter manipulieren kann. Doch Bens Behauptungen gehen nicht spurlos an John vorbei, weswegen er das Tablett mit voller Wucht an die Wand schmeißt. Ben hört Johns Wutausbruch von seiner Zelle mit an. Einige Zeit später bringt Locke Ben etwas zu Essen und saubere Kleidung. Ben fragt, ob das Kaninchen, das er bekommen hat, eine Nummer gehabt hätte, was Locke verwirrt. Plötzlich spricht Ben von einer Revolution, die Lockes Leute gegen ihn beginnen werden, wenn sie herausfinden, dass er immer noch keinen Plan hat. Locke unterbricht Ben und sagt, dass er Bescheid weiß darüber, was Miles von ihm verlangt. Ben bietet John an, dass er ihm die Informationen gibt, die John haben will, wenn er ihn wieder frei lässt und mit den Gestrandeten essen und leben lässt. Locke winkt ab, Ben sagt: "Ich denke, ich muss es dir beweisen." Im Wohnzimmer verweißt Ben auf ein Gemälde, wohinter sich ein Safe befindet. Er weist Locke an diesen zu öffnen und Locke findet ein Videoband, welches eine Szene mit dem Mann zeigt, dem laut Ben der Frachter gehört. Es ist Charles Widmore. Ben behauptet, dass Widmore die Insel für seine Zwecke nutzen will und gibt Locke eine Akte. Des Weiteren erzählt er Locke, wer sein Spion auf dem Frachtschiff ist. Während Hurley und Sawyer Hufeisen werfen, sehen sie Ben der frei herumläuft und zu seinem Haus geht. Als Ben sie sieht, ruft er fröhlich: "Ich seh euch dann beim Abendessen!" Während der von Locke organisierten Versammlung seiner Gruppe, behauptet Ben, dass sie ihn beschützen müssten, denn wenn die Leute vom Frachtschiff ihn erst einmal gefangen hätten, sind ihre Befehle jeden auf der Insel zu töten. Des Weiteren offenbart Ben dem Rest der Gruppe die Identität seines Spions, Michael Dawson. Nach dem Treffen schafft es Ben mit Alex zu reden. Er gibt ihr eine Karte, die Alex, Karl und Danielle zum Tempel, den letzten sicheren Ort auf der Insel, führen soll. Am nächsten Tag erzählen ihm Locke und Sawyer von einem mysteriösen Anruf, bei dem eine Stimme immer wieder Code 14J wiederholte. Ben wird hektisch und berichtet, dass Charles Widmores Leute auf der Insel seien und den Sonarzaun überwunden hätten. Er und Locke verbarrikadieren sich Hurley und Aaron in Bens Haus, während Sawyer vor dem Haus versucht unter Feuer versucht, Claire zu holen, die sich momentan alleine in ihrem Haus befindet. thumb|250px|Ben muss mit ansehen, wie seine Tochter erschossen wird. Es klingelt an der Tür und Miles tritt ein, mit einem Walkie Talkie in der Hand. Er sagt, es sei für Ben und Keamy wolle mit ihm reden. Unter der Angabe, Bens Tochter in seiner Gewalt zu haben, spricht er mit Keamy. Dieser fordert ihn auf, das Haus zu verlassen mit den Worten, dass niemandem was passieren wird. Als sich Ben weigert fragt Keamy, für was für einen Menschen Benjamin ihn halten würde. Daraufhin erläutert Ben alle Details der letzten Zeit aus Keamys Leben. Verärgert darüber, dass Ben blockt, lässt sich er Alex zu sich bringen und droht damit, sie umzubringen, wenn Ben nicht tut, was er will. Ben sagt jedoch, dass Alex ihm nichts bedeute und sie gar nicht seine leibliche Tochter sei. Sie sei nur die Tochter einer verrückten Frau und Ben habe sie ihr gestohlen. Daraufhin erschießt Keamy Alex. thumb|left|250px|Eine bewegliche Wand mit [[Hieroglyphen hinter der Geheimtür im Wohnraum]] Sichtlich geschockt murmelt Ben "Sie haben die Regeln geändert" und verlässt seine Position am Fenster. Am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnet er eine Geheimtür und verschwindet sogleich hinter dieser. Nach einiger Zeit kommt er wieder heraus und sagt, dass nun alle zu Jacob gehen müssten, nur er könne ihnen sagen, was nun zu tun sei. Kurze Zeit später, nachdem es bereits dunkel geworden ist, sehen sie plötzlich das Monster, wie es Keamys Team angreift. Ben fordert alle auf, das Haus zu verlassen. Dort sehen sie den Kampf mit an. Ben schickt die anderen voraus und sagt, dass er sich noch von seiner Tochter verabschieden müsse. Als alle im Dschungel beieinander stehen, will Ben mit dem Marsch zu Jacob beginnen. Jedoch erwidert Sawyer, dass er von diesen Idioten genug habe und mit Claire, Aaron und Hurley zum Strand gehe. Wissend, dass nur Hurley die Position von Jacob Haus kennt, richtet Locke eine Waffe auf Sawyer und fordert, dass Hurley nicht mit zum Strand geht, sondern sich ihm und Ben anschließen solle. Sawyer ist dagegen und richtet ebenfalls eine Waffe auf Locke. Jedoch erklärt sich Hurley einverstanden, mit zu Jacob zu gehen. Locke führt Hurley zu dem Massengrab und verrät dabei, dass Ben ungefähr 100 Leute der DHARMA Initiative getötet hat, was Ben nicht kommentiert. Locke bietet Hurley an zum Strand zurückzukehren. Stattdessen bleibt Hurley bei ihnen und Ben lobt Lockes Begabung Hurleys Wahl erzwungen zu haben. Obwohl Ben an ihrer Fähigkeit die Hütte zu finden zweifelt, findet Hurley sie. Locke entzündet eine Lampe und betritt sie allein und lässt Ben und Hurley draußen warten. Bevor John aus der Hütte heraustritt, teilt sich Hurley draußen einen Apollo Riegel mit Ben. Ben fragt John, ob er weiß was sie als nächstes tun sollen worauf Locke antwortet: „Wir sollen die Insel verschieben“. }} }} 250px|thumb|Ben redet mit der Frau am Empfang Ben erreicht ein Hotel und fragt als Dean Moriarty nach einem Zimmer und nach dem aktuellen Datum. Die Frau antwortet ihm, es sei der 24. Oktober 2005. Plötzlich bemerkt Ben Sayid, der im Fernsehen von Polizisten abgeführt wird. Er schreit in die Kamera, dass er nur seine Frau beerdigen wolle. Ben befindet sich im Irak. Dort beobachtet er einen Mann, der an einem Haus lehnt und sich ansieht, wie ein Sarg durch die Straßen getragen wird. Dann bemerkt Ben Sayid, der mit einigen anderen Männern den Sarg trägt. Fluchartig will Ben seine Position auf einem Dach verlassen, wird jedoch von Sayid überwältigt. Ben erzählt ihm, dass der Mann, den er zuvor beobachtet habe und von dem er Fotos geschossen hat, verantwortlich für Nadia, Sayids Frau sei. Außerdem wolle Ben den Mann, der ein Agent von Charles Widmore sei, töten. Einige Zeit später geraten Ben und der Agent namens Bakir aneinander. Sayid schreitet jedoch ein und erschießt Bakir von hinten. Ben will verschwinden und fordert Sayid auf, das Gleiche zu tun. Jedoch sagt dieser, dass er Ben helfen wolle Rache zu nehmen und fragt "Wer ist als nächstes dran?". Einige Zeit später erscheint Ben in Charles Widmore Penthouse in einem Hotel in London. Er weckt ihn und fragt, sei wann Charles mit Scotch ins Bett ginge. Daraufhin nimmt sich Charles noch einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Er fragt, ob Ben ihn jetzt töten wolle. Jedoch erwidert dieser, dass er ihn nicht töten könne (Anscheinend aus einem Grund, den beide kennen). Charles erklärt, dass die Insel ihm gehöre und Ben sie ihm gestohlen hätte. Daraufhin kündigt Ben an, den Tod seiner Tochter zu rächen, indem er Charles Tochter, Penelope umbringen wolle. Jedoch sagt Charles, dass Penny sich verstecke. Zum Schluss sagt er "Dann hat die Jagd wohl begonnen". Damit bezieht er sich auf Ben, der Penny finden will und auf sich selbst, der die Insel finden will. }} }} Wissenswertes * Er sagt, dass er Nadeln hasst, obwohl das auch einfach nur ein Teil seines Plans sein kann, Sawyer zu verunsichern. ( ) * Ben sagt: "Zwei Tage, nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, dass ich einen fatalen Tumor an meiner Wirbelsäule habe, fiel ein Wirbelsäulenchirurg vom Himmel". Das Flugzeug stürzte am 22. September 2004 ab, was bedeutet, dass der Tumor am 20. September entdeckt wurde. * Rose hatte Krebs und Locke war querschnittsgelähmt und beide wurden geheilt - vermutlich von der Insel. Ben hat einen Tumor an der Wirbelsäule, eine Kombination von beidem und die Heilungskräfte der Insel scheinen nicht zu wirken. * Als Bens Vater versucht Seine Mutter zu retten ( ) erkennt man auf einem Strassenschild das sich sein richtiger Geburtsort 32 Meilen ausserhalb von Portland befindet. Namensreferenzen * Henry Gale: Der Zauberer Oz **Sein Pseudonym und seine Aussage, wie er auf die Insel gekommen ist, beziehen sich auf ein Kinderbuch The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, von L. Frank Baum. "Henry Gale" ist Dorothys Onkel Henry, während der Ballon sich auf den Zauberer selbst bezieht, welcher in einem Heissluftballon auf Oz gelandet ist. Diese Analogie kann noch einen Schritt weiter gehen, wenn man annimmt, dass "Henry" wie der Zauberer "der Mann hinter dem Vorhang" ist, zum Beispiel der wahre Anführer der Anderne, während man vorher davon ausgegangen ist, dass der bärtige Andere oder in einem größerem Umfang Alvar Hanso diese Position einnimmt. In [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ozma_von_Oz Ozma von Oz], dem dritten Buch in Baums Oz-Reihe, wird Henry Gale von seinem Arzt angewiesen, Urlaub in Australien zu machen. Zusammen mit seiner Nichte Dorothy reisen sie auf einem Dampfschiff. Auf der Reise geht Dorothy mit einer der Hennen ihres Onkels bei einem Sturm über Bord. Den Ort, an dem die beiden angespült werden, hält Dorothy für eine Art "Feenland", da Oz keine Strände hat. * Ben: Die Schatzinsel ** "Ben" ist eine mögliche Anlehnung an Ben Gunn aus "Die Schatzinsel", der ein verrückter ehemaliger Schiffskollege ist. * Benjamin: Das Alte Testament ** In der Bibel ist Benjamin ein Gefangener von Joseph in Ägypten. Joseph weiß, dass sie Brüder sind, Benjamin jedoch nicht. Später wird Benjamin der Anführer eines Stammes von Isreal. Auf hebräisch bedeutet "Benjamin" soviel wie "Sohn des Rechts". Rechts könnte in dem Fall "gut sein" oder "rechte Hand" (die rechte Hand des wahren Anführers) bedeuten. In der Serie sagt Ben zu Michael: "Wir sind die Guten, Michael". ** Benjamin ist der Sohn von Jakob. *** Wenn Benjamin auf der Insel der Sohn von Jacob ist, ist Jacob möglicherweise Er und Ben wurde bevorzug behandelt, als er eine Führungsposition bekam. Das könnte ein Grund für die anderen Anderen, Juliet eingeschlossen, sein, ihn töten zu wollen. *** Juliet könnte Bens Schwester, also Jacobs Tochter, sein und kämpft gegen ihren Bruder um die Führungsposition bei den Anderen. * Linus: Das Neue Testament ** Linus ist eine Person, die im [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/2._Brief_des_Paulus_an_Timotheus Zweiten Brief an Timotheus] erwähnt wird, den Paulus an die Apostel schreibt: "Befleißige dich, vor dem Winter zu kommen. Es grüßt dich Eubulus und Pudens und Linus und Klaudia und die Brüder alle (2. Timotheus 4:21)." * Linus: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linus_%28mythology%29 Linus Mythology] ** Linus (in griechisch: Linos) könnte ein Bezug auf die drei Söhne Apollons aus der griechischen Mythologie sein. * Linus: [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linus_Pauling Linus Carl Pauling] ** Der zweifache Nobelpreisträger Linus Carl Pauling war ein "Quantenchemiker und Biochemiker, der als einer der wichtigsten Chemiker des 20. Jahrhunderts angesehen wird." Pauling wird als versierter Lehrer für seine Fachkenntnisse der anorganischen und organischen Chemie, Metallurgie, Immunologie, Anästhesie, Psychologie, Debatten, des radioaktiven Zerfalls und den Folgen von nuklearen Waffen, der Quantenmechanik sowie der Molekularbiologie bezeichnet. ***Linus Carl Pauling wurde in Portland geboren. Dieser Ort wird in der dritten Staffel mehrmals erwähnt. * Linus: [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Linus_Torvalds Linus Torvalds] ** Linus Benedict Torvalds ist ein "finnischer Softwareprogrammiere, der am bekanntesten dafür ist, dass er die Entwicklung des Linux Kernels initiiert hat. Er ist mittlerweile als Projektkoordinator (oder Benevolent Dictator for Life, wohlwollender Diktator auf Lebenszeit) tätig." "Benevolent Dictator for Life" (BDFL) ist die informelle und scherzhaft gemeinte Titel, der einem respektierten Individuum in der Open Source Gemeinschaft gegeben wird, das allgemeingültige Richtungen vorgibt und endgültige Entscheidungen in bestimmten Situationen für ein gegebenes Projekt fällt. Ein BDFL ist eine Person, die im Prinzip die Position eines Diktators über ein Projekt innehat und dem trotzdem andere Nutzer/Entwickler vertrauen, dass er diese Macht nicht missbraucht. Der Ausdruck wird humorvoll genutzt, weil die "Subjekte" des Projektleiters freiwillig arbeiten und das Endprodukt von jedem Menschen genutzt werden darf. Ein Dikator in diesem Kontext hat nur die Macht über den Prozess und nur solange das Vertrauen in ihn besteht. *** Linus Torvalds wurde nach Linus Carl Pauling benannt. * Linus: Linus van Pelt ** Der letzte Name, den er Jack nennt, könnte ein Bezug auf Linus van Pelt von den Peanuts sein. In diesem Comic ist Linus bekannt für seine ungewöhnlich hohe Intelligenz. Er agiert als der Philosoph und Theologe der Comics und zitiert oft Gospels. Außerdem hatte er ungewöhnliche physikalische Fähigkeiten als Baby. Zum Beispiel konnte er Sekunden nach seiner Einführung mit einem Basketball umgehen und einen Ballon in die Form eines Würfels bringen. Außerdem hat er sein eigenes "quasi-religiöses" Idol erschaffen, in dem er die Elemente von Halloween und Weihnachten vereint hat. Er nennt die Inkarnation "den Großen Kürbis". Linus ist die einzige Person, die an den Großen Kürbis glaubt. Obwohl er gelegentlich versucht, die anderen Charaktere davon zu überzeugen, dass der Große Kürbis real ist, verlieren diese immer wieder ihren Glauben, während Linus ihn behält. (Vergleich Schicksal gegen Freier Wille). * Linus: Papst Linus ** Linus war laut der katholischen Kirche der zweite Papst nach Peter. * Linnaeus ** Linus könnte eine falsche Aussprache von Linnaeus sein. Carolus Linnaeus war der erste bekannte Biologe, der Spezies nach ähnlichen Merkmalen einordnete. Unbeantwortete Fragen * Warum heilt ihn die Insel nicht? * Welche Verbindung hat er zu Alex? ( ). Alex bezeichnet ihn als ihren Vater. Es ist jedoch fraglich ob er ihr Leiblicher Vater ist. Rousseau war außerdem wahrscheinlich schon bei iher Ankunft auf der Insel schwanger. * Wieso hat er sich den Ureinwohnern angeschlossen und alle in der Säuberung getötet? * Was ist mit seiner Freundin Annie passiert, dass er immer noch ihre Puppe bei sich trägt? * Gibt er wirklich nur Jacobs Befehle an die Anderen weiter? * Wieso hat er seine Leute über die Spiegel-Station und so viele andere Dinge belogen? * Woher kennt er die Absichten von Naomi's Team? * Was passiert jetzt mit ihm und den Anderen, nachdem so viele gestorben sind und er in Gefangenschaft geraten ist? * Was ist der Tempel, zu dem sich Richard Alpert und der Rest begeben sollen? Linus, Ben L L L L Linus, Ben